


Brothers

by timelordderpy



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brothers, Cousins, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Multi, Royalty, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordderpy/pseuds/timelordderpy
Summary: Ripslinger discovers he has a twin brother who is a Prince! How will this discovery effect both families?
Relationships: Dusty Crophopper & Ripslinger, Ned & Ripslinger & Zed (Planes)
Kudos: 2





	Brothers

“This has gone on far too long! YOU NEED TO TELL RIPSLINGER AND RICHARD THEY’RE BROTHERS!!!”

_ And that’s where it all went wrong…where Ripslinger’s life changed...forever. _

Ripslinger didn’t really have a normal life to begin with especially given the fact that he lives in a giant mansion with a football field sized front yard leading up to a castle-like structure. The whole thing looks like a family of giants could live there, it’s hard to even imagine how much money these people have. Well, Ripslinger gets paid $38 million dollars in racing, his dad Nelson Rider is a lawyer and has a net worth of $1.1 billion dollars and finally his mother Kristen is a fashion designer with a net worth of $1 billion dollars.

Now as for Ripslinger’s family, Nelson is basically a typical father, minus the interest in sports in fact the only sport he watches is his son’s races. Next his mother Kristen was quite snobbish, always wanting to be the best. Which explains Ripslinger’s previous attitude during races for some reason his mother was always pushing him to be the best. He still can’t figure out why she acted that way, but after that last incident that sparked a lot of bad publicity she apologized for putting him through so much stress. But she still won’t explain why she was pushing him so hard, in fact she would always get very upset whenever he asked her about it sometimes she’d even cry. 

But that wasn’t the only question that really upset her, but before I tell you let me explain one more thing about Ripslinger’s family. Now a lot of people make the mistake of thinking that Ned and Zed are Ripslinger’s little brothers, well they’re not completely wrong. You see Ned and Zed are actually Ripslinger’s cousins; his mother and Aunt Tristen are twin sisters. They explained to their kids that twins run on their side of the family and that fact had always made Ripslinger feel like the black sheep of the family. His cousins are twins, his mother and aunt are twins even his grandma and Gruncle (grandpa+uncle) are twins.

_ So why am I the only exception?... _

But everytime Ripslinger asked his mother why he was the only expectation she’d get very upset and start crying so much that she can’t even answer. After a while Ripslinger just gave up asking, but still can’t help but wonder why and feel like...something’s missing.

After the bad publicity somewhat died down and Ripslinger worked up the courage, had a talk with his secretary Mindy to discuss his apology to Dusty. 

...

At the team RPX headquarters, Ned and Zed are wrestling each other over the only ‘unbroken’ game controller.

“Come on Ned gimme that thing!”

Zed shouted trying to pull the controller out of his brother’s hands.

“Dude! I’m in the middle of a game Zed!” Ned shouted, pulling back at the controller.

“Ya! My game cause it’s My turn!”

“GIVE ME THE CONTROLLER!!!”

“NO! LET GO!!!”

“IT. IS. MY. TURN!!!”

Ripslinger was sitting at a coffee table talking with his secretary Mindy.

“I’m not so sure about this Mindy. I mean I really want to make things right between us. But I'm positive that Dottie is going to throw every tool she has at me as soon as I'm spotted...” 

He paused and shook in fear, swallowing down a large lump in his throat. 

“And I don't even want to think about what that coach of his will do ‘when’ he spots me...”

He was interrupted by.

“YOU’RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE GRASS STAIN!!!” Zed shouted.

He was leaning against the couch viciously trying to wrestle the controller from Ned, before Ned grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him forward. Grunting and growling at each other, Zed screamed when Ned finally snatched the controller out of his brother’s hands. While giggling in victory Ned hopped back onto the head of the couch and continued his game.

Ripslinger looked over at them and in an annoyed voice said 

“Can you two at least try to get along with each other?”

“NED!!!” Zed shouted back at his brother.

“LOOK DUDE I'LL GIVE YOU BACK THE CONTROLLER AS SOON AS MINDY GIVES BACK MY AIRPLANE!!!”

Ned shouted in reply glaring in Mindy’s direction for emphasis. Zed growled loudly and yanked Ned off the couch as both continued wrestling for the controller once again. While Mindy simply replied

“Not going to happen. How else am I supposed to keep you from breaking stuff.”

Still keeping Ned’s RC airplane and it's controller in her lap.

“And as for you mister, you can’t keep letting those two scare you so much. And I’m sure Dusty can keep them away long enough for you to explain everything.” Mindy continued.

“But do you really think that he’ll even forgive me after all I did?” Ripslinger replied now facing the floor thinking back to the day he lost the Wings Around The Globe Race and how disappointed his mother was... 

Flashback… 

Ripslinger’s family limo driver had just pulled into the enormous driveway of his mansion. He got out and walked up to the front. Before he could grab the handle his mother opened the door and looked at her son with a disappointing glare. Ripslinger tried his best to put on a convincing smile.

“H-Hello Mother, how was your day today, you look beautiful by the way.”

Kristen kept her expression straight and spoke

“I was having a wonderful day watching the race and waiting for my son to come in first place but it seems I was wrong when he came in second. Now, seeing as this was your first loss, shocking as it is, I will let you off with a warning, however, I will be telling your father about this mistake of yours. And remember that you are a winner so let’s try to keep it that way, I will also be ordering your coach to give you an extra 3 hours of training to ensure you don’t lose the next race (Even though he’s already training for 3 hours right now). I raised a winner not a pathetic loser, as a rich family we must always think of our social standing and respect the family name. We are a family of winners, don't ever forget that Ripslinger. EVER!”

After shouting the last word his Kristen then walked off leaving her son standing in the doorway Ripslinger just stood there on the verge of tears. For his whole life his mother had taught him how to live life in a rich family and because of this he had no real friends at all. The only close to friends he has are Ned, Zed, and Mindy, he decided not to go inside and just dropped his bags at the floor then turned toward the backyard. As he walked, he started thinking about everything his mother had just said.

End of flashback…

...CRASH!!!

“Who's turn is it now tough guy! Who's turn is it now!” Zed mocked Ned, who he had in a headlock.

Ripslinger’s eye twitched, getting irritated he stood up and shouted

“That's it! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU TWO! YOU GUYS ARE GIVING ME A MIGRAINE! KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!”

Scared by Ripslinger’s sudden outburst, Ned and Zed immediately ceased fighting and clung to each other

“Yes Boss!”

Ripslinger sighed,  _ Again with the boss thing _ ...Ripslinger had already told Ned and Zed that he didn’t want them calling him their ‘Boss’ anymore.

“Sorry about that guys, and I’ve already told you that I don’t want you calling me your boss anymore.”

Ripslinger sat back in his chair, Ned and Zed gave a sheepish grin and walked up to the table where Ripslinger and Mindy were sitting Zed asked

“So, when are you going to talk with Dusty?”

“We’re heading to Propwash Junction first thing tomorrow.” Ripslinger replied, still nervous and scared as to how things will work out.

...The Next Day in Propwash Junction...

Sparky was taking a relaxing walk around Propwash when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, turning his attention to the entrance of their lovely town his eyes widened when he saw who was there.

_ Ripslinger!  _ Sparky was stunned… 

_ Ripslinger! What is he doing here?! No doubt to cause more trouble. _

Sparky put on a stern face and walked up to Ripslinger and his team at the entrance, a demanding look in his eyes.

“What are you doing here? Out to cause some more trouble?”

Ripslinger stood there a little nervous and held his hands up in defense

“N-no, nothing like that I just wanted to talk w-with Dusty is all.”

Sparky gave him a look of disbelief.

“Honestly I swear I just want to talk.”

“And what exactly is it you want to talk about?” Sparky spoke in a rude tone.

“I-I want to apologize.” Ripslinger replied.

“Apologize huh? For what? For trying to kill Dusty!” Sparky spat out in disgust.

“Yes.” 

Was all he said turning his gaze to the ground, unable to look Sparky in the eyes. 

“And everything else I did to him, It was wrong and I was wrong I shouldn’t have done what I did and I’m sorry.”

Sparky stood there a bit shocked, the way Ripslinger spoke his stature…

_ Could he really be telling the truth? _

Sparky decided to give him a chance 

_ And if he does try anything we’ll all be here to back-up Dusty. _

“Alright I believe you but no funny stuff do I make myself clear.” Sparky said.

Ripslinger gulped in reply “C-crystal.” 

... 

“ARE YOU CRAZY!”

Dottie shouted at Sparky, while she and the others watched Dusty’s and Ripslinger’s conversation.

“What is ‘He’ even doing here!”

Sparky replied in a calm tone. “I just thought he deserved a second chance.”

“Ripslinger? A second chance? Are you even listening to yourself?” Dottie implied crossing her arms.

“Are you even listening to yourself? I was just doing what Dusty would do don’t you think that Dusty would give Ripslinger a second chance despite what he did? Dusty always says that everyone deserves a second chance no matter who they are.” Sparky replied 

Dottie opened her mouth to speak then closed it and just crossed her arms again pouting, Sparky crossed his arms as well.

“Exactly.”

“Has anyone else noticed that those two have been hiding behind that tree ever since I got here.”

Skipper spoke up nodding his head over to said tree where Ned and Zed were hiding.

“Well it’s kinda hard not to be afraid...of...y-uh…”

Skipper glared at Chug as he tried to explain.

“ _ Gulp _ ! Uh...what I mean...is...uh…” Chug quickly ducked behind Leadbottom, 

“Nevermind.”

Skipper ceased glaring at Chug and continued to watch Dusty’s and Ripslinger’s conversation. Looking through the window, Dusty smiled at Ripslinger and they both shook hands, then Dusty led the way outside at that moment everyone figured that everything went well. They both walked out the door to meet everyone waiting for them and Mindy walked up next to stand next to Ripslinger while Ned and Zed continued to hide behind the tree.

“So, how did it go?” Leadbottom spoke up 

Dusty put a hand on Ripslinger’s shoulder

“I say everything’s all good between us. Right.”

Ripslinger replied “Right.”

_ I finally have a real friend.  _

Though the others were still a little unsure of how to react or what to say but if Dusty says it’s good then it’s good. However, it will still take the others some time to accept Ripslinger as a real friend, but he can understand that.

...The next week…

Since Ripslinger had made amends with Dusty, Dusty thought that it would be a good idea for him to make amends with the other racers. Ripslinger was a little nervous at first, but Dusty offered to go with him so he can help explain everything to the other. Dusty had also warned Ripslinger that he might be getting a slap to the face from Ishani for using her the way he did, but Ripslinger had already anticipated that.

It took a little more convincing from Dusty but the others decided to give him a second chance and as expected Ishani gave him a good hard slap to the face.

After some months of getting to know the real Ripslinger he and the other racers became real friends.

But Dusty became his first ‘Best Friend’. 


End file.
